As electronic and computer technology continues to evolve, communication of information to a user at all times becomes increasingly important. For example, now more than ever users of personal digital assistants (PDAs) are continuously checking email, looking-up contacts, drafting documents on-the-go, and scheduling. Other users are utilizing mobile phones with built-in PDAs. In addition to these new devices, more and more users are using tablet mobile computing devices. The mobility of the powerful computing devices makes them ideal for the business traveler.
Wireless networks that provide for mobile communications connectivity to the mobile devices are therefore also increasing. Many airports and other public places already have wireless networks, such as Wi-Fi, that can connect mobile devices (such as mobile PCs) to the Internet.
When in transit, and not connected to a power outlet, mobile PCs are powered by batteries that need to be periodically recharged. Without recharging, the batteries used by mobile computing devices can generally provide 2-4 hours of “on” time. Thus, when in transit, mobile PCs are generally turned off to conserve power, as well as for other reasons. When turned off, they cannot receive data from wireless networks.